Fuego y Oscuridad
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: Lucy esta muerta, Natsu quedo sellado dieciseis años en un hielo, todo gracias a un tabajo. Diesiseis años despues, una extraña muchacha aparece en el lugar donde el esta sellado, tan parecida a Lucy de rostro que se epodria decir que es ella. Natsu es liberado, algo extraño pasa en Fairy Tail, la muerte de Lucy no fue una simple casualidad, aquella muchacha es la respuesta de todo
1. Chapter 1

Fuego y oscuridad

¿Qué pasaría si Lucy muriera durante un trabajo? Natsu y Lucy habían ido a un trabajo, pero, al llegar las cosas se complicaron, algo paso, que, al intentar proteger a Natsu, Lucy termino muriendo, y Natsu, quedo sellado por casi dieciséis años, sus amigos intentaron quitarle el sello, pero, no pudieron, algo no les permitía, parecía no ser la hora. Dieciséis años después, Erza, Gray y Wendy van hacia el lugar donde yacía Natsu, se topan con una muchacha encapuchada, la cual estaba parada, tocando la roca que cubría una cueva, donde, Natsu estaba congelado, la contemplaba con nostalgia y cariño, se sobresaltó al escuchar las voces de ellos, al voltear, lo único que ellos pudieron ver fueron unos cabellos blancos con mechones negros, pero, con la luz del sol, brillaban con una tonalidad dorada, sus ojos marrones, tales como los de Lucy, incluso, ella tenía las doce llaves del zodiaco, no pudieron reaccionar, ella ya había desaparecido cuando lo hicieron, pero, luego de esos dieciséis años, el hielo que mantenía a Natsu sellado se derrite, y lo deja libre. Algo raro estaba pasando, esa muchacha tenía mucho que ver. Sus destinos estaban unidos de una manera que nadie sabía, hasta que, se cruzaron por casualidad. Tan parecida a su antiguo amor, que la confundió, ¿Lucy o Naomi?. En esta historia Lucy aparecerá solo en recuerdos, pero, todo cambiara cuando descubran la verdad sobre quien es aquella muchacha. Cambiará la manera de ver el mundo para los de Fairy Tail 

**Porfa denme sus opiniones, lo sigo? Subo el primer cap.? Ustedes dicen, en este fic Lucy aparece muerta y en su lugar aparece mi oc, también aparecen las parejas típicas de FT con algunos de sus hijos, no todos tendrían, este fic lo vengo escribiendo hace rato, pero no sabía si subirlo o no, si no les gusta lo elimino enseguida y listo, ustedes dicen.**


	2. capitulo 1 Tan solo eres un recuerdo

~*Fuego y Oscuridad*~

Capítulo 1: ~*Tan solo eres un recuerdo, Lucy*~

~*Narra Natsu*~

Si no hubiésemos ido a aquel trabajo que tanto insistías, si nunca hubiésemos visto ese aviso, aun seguirías a mi lado, aquí, con vida. Todo aquello empezó un día normal como cualquier otro, nos dirigíamos a un trabajo que habíamos encontrado, el cual consistía en encontrar una gema rara, se decía que esa gema tenía un poder oculto, un poder oscuro, que, si lo combinabas con una gema dorada, la cual contenía un gran poder lumínico, ambas serian el arma para acabar con el mundo invocando con ellas a Acnolia y, quien posea el poder de ambas en su cuerpo, será el que manejara a Acnolia, decidirá todo en este nuevo mundo. Si caía en manos equivocadas esa gema podría ser el fin del mundo, así que decidimos ayudar con Lucy, la gema dorada había pertenecido antes a Jude, el cual, antes de morir, se la había entregado a Michelle para que se la entregase al maestro del gremio.

-¡Natsu! Joo eres idiota- se quejó la rubia mientras caminaba por el bosque, en ese momento ninguno de los dos sabíamos en que nos metíamos.

-Lucy te juro que es por aquí, puedo sentir el poder mágico de esa piedra- me queje, ella me miro de reojo antes de sonrojarse.

-lo que digas, idiota- murmuro, yo suspire.

-oye, ¿Por qué me insultas?- Lucy se había comportado muy extraño desde el día anterior, cuando, le había confesado mis sentimientos, ella los había aceptado diciendo que debía descubrir los suyos primero.

-porque quiero- murmuro, eso de ella me volvía loco, esa actitud infantil que podía tener a veces me irritaba.

-Lucy…- susurre su nombre llamando su atención, me puse serio, el ambiente olía raro, mejor dicho, se sentía raro, ella volteo y me miro confundida- no te separes de mí, este ambiente… se siente raro, es como, si hubiese una extraña presencia- susurre, ella asintió acercándoseme, trague saliva mientras caminaba lentamente hacia una cueva, donde, allí en un pequeño altar se encontraba la gema.

-mira que fácil fue encontrarla- dijo ella, tan imprudente como siempre, se acercó sin prestar atención a su alrededor, contemplo la gema con cuidado, nostalgia y confusión, la agarro entre sus manos, más que una gema, parecía un dije de un collar, tenía una hermosa forma de corazón negra y blanca, se volteo bruscamente hacia mí y se me acercó.

-Natsu… ¿crees en la reencarnación?- dijo sorpresivamente, ella me sonrió- perdona si te incomode con la pregunta, solo que, se me cruzo eso por la cabeza y…- su rostro enrojeció- c-creo que yo… no que tiene que ver pero… creo que me g-gustas… pero… tengo recuerdos borrosos de ti en otra época y por eso preguntaba yo…- no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que me había dicho en ese instante, pero ahora que ella ya no estaba conmigo lo había entendido, ella creía que habíamos vivido juntos en otra vida y que ambos habíamos reencarnado para estar juntos.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude formular, ella se sonrojo aún más y se enfureció de la nada.

-que me gustas idiota- dijo pegándome un buen golpe, el cual me hiso reaccionar, sorprender y sonrojar.

-¿es eso verdad Lu?- ella asintió mientras contemplaba la gema que estaba entre sus manos.

-al tocar esta gema me he dado cuenta, Natsu…- susurro, un extraño aroma se sintió en el ambiente, mire con confusión a Lucy, sus ojos no eran los mismos, mostraban unos raros sentimientos, su flequillo fue cambiando lentamente de color- Natsu te amo- susurro acercando su rostro lentamente hacia mí, me quede quieto observándola, aquella gema comenzó a brillar, pero no le prestó atención

-¡Imposible, la gema está reaccionando, no debe de hacerlo!- se escuchó el grito de un hombre el cual se acercaba corriendo junto con otros, esos eran los aldeanos de la aldea cercana, la cual custodiaba la gema.

-¿Qué?- pregunte, desviando su mirada, separándome de Lucy, la cual callo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡que suelte la gema, ahora, si no será demasiado tarde!- grito, mire a Lucy de reojo, la gema brillo aún más.

-¡Lucy!- grite, pero, fue tarde, cayó al suelo, al instante corrí hacia ella, me agache a su lado, moví su cuerpo intentando despertarla- ¡Luca, Lucy, despierta!- grite sin control alguno, la gema brillaba aún más, no la soltaba, es más, se la había colocado como colgante sin darme cuenta alguna.

-¡quítasela del pecho antes de que entre en su cuerpo!- me grito el hombre, asentí con la cabeza, di vuelta el cuerpo de Lucy, la gema lentamente entraba en su pecho, me quede atontado, brillaba, intente tocarla, pero, había formado un pequeño escudo a su alrededor el cual no dejaba quitarla

-no puedo, no me deja- les dije, entonces, aquel hombre se acercó con un arma a ella, todavía recuerdo, sus palabras resonar por mi cabeza.

-¡entonces merece morir, quien reaccione con la gema de la oscuridad traerá causa al mundo!- aún recuerdo el cómo su cuerpo se enfriaba rápidamente en mis brazos, aquel hombre le disparo, tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y protegerla, la gema emitió un brillo aún más grande, intente tocarla, pero, algo paso que, de la nada, el cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a desaparecer, le grite, el escudo mágico se hiso aún más grande y me aparto lo suficiente de ella de un golpe, me levante lo más rápido que pude, corrí hacia ella, el escudo intentaba retenerme, extendí una mano hacia Lucy cuando, todo se volvió negro, una mano de hielo me agarro la mía, un rostro aterrador me miro con una sonrisa.

-"por tu imprudencia a no dejarnos reaccionar quedaras sellado"- me dijo, me acuerdo el grito que pegue, luego, no recuerdo nada más, solo sé que Lucy murió gracias a la gema, su cuerpo desapareció junto a aquella gema, y que los aldeanos se encargaron de aculatarme en una cueva que había detrás del altar de la gema, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, se suponía que la gema aquella solamente reaccionaba con la gema dorada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Lucy- esa fue mi último susurro antes de que todo se volviese negro.

~fin narración Natsu~

Dieciséis años pasaron, largos, si, hoy era ese día, el día en que se cumplían los dieciséis años. Erza, Gray y Wendy habían ido a visitar el lugar en donde yacía sellado Natsu, años enteros habían intentado sacarle el sello, pero nada, se habían enterado de todo gracias a los aldeanos, hoy dieciséis años después, ellos habían dejado todas sus responsabilidades como padres y magos para ir a visitarlo. Erza se había casado con Jellal y habían tenido una hija, una hermosa adolescente de casi catorce años, Gray y Juvia habían tenido dos niños, el primero era un varón de dieciséis años y una pequeña hija de tres, Wendy ya era una adulta y había comenzado a salir con Romeo, el cual ya era todo un hombre. Como todos esos años vacíos, iban vestidos de negro, llevaban flores, para Lucy, allí habían construido su tumba, y, llevaban flores para Natsu, el cual tenían la esperanza de que algún día el despertaría. Caminando por el bosque, Wendy empezó a sentir en ambiente pesado.

-¿huelen eso?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, Erza y Gray negaron con la cabeza, al ser una dragón Slayer ella podía oler y sentir más cosas que los demás no, eso ya estaba claro, pero aun así, se los había preguntado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Erza, Wendy la miro con miedo.

-Natsu-san… algo está pasando en su tumba o alguien está allí… no sé por qué, pero el aroma es muy similar al de Lucy-san- su rostro mostraba lo aterrada que estaba, Erza y Gray se miraron antes de salir corriendo hacia allí.

-vamos- les exiguo Gray, que sin dudar las había agarrado de la mano y las había arrastrado hacia allí.

De espaldas, frente a la roca que cubría la cueva había una muchacha encapuchada, su mano estaba apoyada en la roca, la contemplaba con nostalgia y ojos llenos de lágrimas, su mano brillaba, un brillo negro, los tres quedaron quietos al verla, el viento voló e eso que la capucha de aquella muchacha se le saliese, una larga cabellera blanca bailaba con aquella brisa, por un momento, brillo, y se volvió dorada, o eso pudieron notar ellos, un dorado hermoso, para luego volver a ser blanca, como la nieve.

-Natsu…- susurro ella- lo siento…- murmuro dándose vuelta, los tres quedaron más que sorprendidos al ver su rostro, tan parecido al de Lucy, los mismos ojos, los mismos labios, todo igual, pero, se notaba más juvenil e infantil, lo único distinto era su flequillo y cabello largo, blanco, y en el flequillo con mechas negras, y dos mechas pequeñas negras que caían con elegancia junto a dos mechas blancas a ambos lados de su rostro, ella se sorprendió los miro un instante, sus miradas no se separaban de aquella muchacha, enseguida parpadeo y se cubrió antes de salir corriendo.

-¡ese…!- Gray se interrumpió a el mismo, iba a lanzarse a correr tras ella, pero, de la roca salía agua, Erza parpadeo varias veces antes de echarse a correr hacia la cueva, se agacho y toco el agua, estaba helada, por puro instinto abrió la roca, en el suelo, entre tanta agua, tosiendo se encontraba Natsu, tirado, Erza se sorprendió, lo miro incrédula con ojos llorosos, Wendy se le acercó atontada junto con Gray, Natsu se sentó en el suelo y los miro, parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto, no había reconocido a sus amigos- Lucy… ¿y Lucy? ¿Qué le hicieron a Lucy? ¡Respondan!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, los tres lo miraron incrédulos.

-Natsu… ¿acaso no me reconoces…?- murmuro Erza, Natsu la miro unos segundos antes de caer en quien era ella.

-¿Erza? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto atontado, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Natsu estas vivo…- murmuro llorando, él se sorprendió, no entendía, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Lucy murió aquel día…- susurro Gray, ahora el recordaba, todo, todo lo que había sucedido, Erza callo de rodillas frente al antes de abrasarlo con fuerza y largarse a llorar, Wendy corrió hacia ellos y los abraso.

-Natsu-san, te hemos extrañado, todos estos años hicimos lo imposible para sacarte el cello- le dijo abrasándolo con fuerza, Natsu se sentía más que confundido en esos instantes.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto a Wendy cuando se separó de el para secar sus lágrimas, Natsu abraso a Erza con cariño.

-soy yo, Wendy- le dijo, el quedo atontado tras lo que había escuchado- Natsu-san… deberíamos llevarte al gremio, allí te podríamos explicar las cosas con calma…- susurro, Erza se separó de él limpiando sus lágrimas.

-pero primero… ¿Por qué el sello se ha roto con la magia de esa chica y no con la nuestra?- pregunto Erza mirando a Gray el negó con la cabeza.

-no lo sé, pero primero, vallamos al gremio, en estos momentos los chicos deben de estar trabajando así que aprovecharemos para hablar con los de nuestra generación…- susurro Gray, Erza asintió.

-¿nuestra generación? ¿Esperen, porque están tan diferentes?- pregunto Natsu confundido y mareado.

-Natsu has estado sellado por dieciséis años- le dijo causando que este se sorprendiese y se atontara por aquello.

~*En el gremio*~

Los demás le habían explicado a Natsu todo, es asentía atontado y deprimido por todo, todos habían cambiado en esos años, menos el, seguía pareciendo de diecinueve años, aunque tenía ya como treinticinco años de edad. Lo peor de todo había sido la noticia de que su amada había muerto gracias a la gema. Natsu estaba sentado en una silla, tomando un vaso de agua, a su lado, Erza lo miraba con tristeza.

-mama… papa me ha mandado a que te de esto, es sobre una gema…- la hija de Erza se les acercó, Natsu la miro de pies a cabeza, era la réplica exacta de Erza, solo que tenía la misma marca de Jellal en su ojo u sus cabellos cortos azules, lucía una armadura, tal como solía usar erza, solo que más femenina, le extendió un papel a su madre, la cual la acepto

-gracias Blue…- susurro, Natsu parpadeo barias veces.

-¿blue?- susurro, Erza lo miro y asintió.

-en estos dieciséis años me he casado y he tenido una hija con Jellal, Blue, ella es mi única hija mujer…- susurro Erza mirando a su hija- Blue, él es tu tío Natsu, a quien ibas a visitar de pequeña- la peli azul miro a Natsu y asintió.

-es joven para tener tu misma edad- le dijo señalándolo, enojando a Erza, la cual se paró de golpe.

-¡¿Cuántas VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!?- le grito antes de pegarle un buen golpe.

-nunca cambias…- murmuro Natsu con una leve sonrisa, Erza se volvió a sentar y comenzó a leer la nota que su esposo le había enviado.

-esto es…- susurro- Gray ven…- el mencionado se le acercó y coloco detrás de ella para comenzar a leer la carta.

-no puede ser…- murmuro, al instante miro a Natsu- dime, antes de morir, ¿Lucy había cambiado físicamente?- le pregunto- ¿o había hablado de algo extraño?- Natsu se puso serio y asintió.

-si no mal recuerdo, ella me había preguntado si creía en la reencarnación, y por un minuto, su cabello se tornó blanco para luego volver a su rubio- les dijo, ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

-ay una posibilidad de que Lucy… este viva…- murmuro Erza, Natsu se sorprendió

-¿Cómo?- pregunto- es imposible, yo mismo la vi morir- les dijo, Erza negó con la cabeza.

-no lo sabemos, pero… aquella muchacha, y Lucy… su parecido era impresionante…- susurro Erza, Gray asintió

-debemos encontrarla…- susurro Gray, Natsu frunció el ceño, ya no entendía nada.

* * *

-duquesa Satô…- llamo una voz a la recién llagada en aquella mansión, la cual se quitó su capa, ella desvió su mirada hacia su fiel sirvienta, virgo.

-virgo, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

-¿ha despertado?- pregunto, ella asintió.

-sí, pero, los problemas vendrán de ahora en más…- susurro mirando el suelo.

-estoy segura de que el la amara a usted- le dijo Virgo caminando hacia ella, la cual negó con la cabeza.

-el la seguirá amando a ella, lo he visto en la visión que mi gema interior me dio… el solo la vera reflejada en mí, nada más…- murmuro, Vigo apoyo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-no esté tan segura de aquello- murmuro Virgo, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-cuando sepa la manera de revivirla, no pensara dos veces y lo ara, quitándome lo único que me deja con vida… pero… ella estará feliz de vivir otra oportunidad…- murmuro, Virgo suspiro.

-Duquesa… entonces… ocúltale que eres ella- susurro, la muchacha asintió.

-igual lo descubrirá, he tenido otra visión, en donde ella me quita sus almas y revive, es más, me quitaba lo único que me deja vivir, la gema oscura…- susurro.

* * *

**Que les parece? Les gusto? En este fic aunque Lucy este muerta seguirá apareciendo como recuerdos y reflejada en mi oc, pero tranquis, no terminara Natsu con mi oc, o no se xD estoy en un debate interno con eso, espero que les haya gustado este cap. y si quieren que continúe bueno… díganme, si no les gusto lo elimino y ya.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Tu

Capitulo 2:

~*Tu*~

~*Narra Natsu*~

Lucy, luego de confesarte mis sentimientos… me acuerdo perfectamente lo que paso, tu no me has rechazado, pero, tampoco aceptado, accediste a tener algo con migo mientras intentarias descubrir tus sentimientos por mi, me acuerdo como pasamos esa noche, ambos, observando las estrellas en el bosque, los dos solos, me susurrabas cosas, y yo a ti, aun diciendo que descubrirías tus sentimientos por mi… tus ojos lo decían todo, me amabas, solo, eras lo bastante ingenua para darte cuenta.

-Natsu…- susurraste mi nombre con ternura- si llego a amarte… nosotros… ¿que pasaría?- preguntaste como una niñita perdida en el rumbo de la vida.

-pues… esta claro, no dudare en hacerte mia y… me casare contigo…- susurre, me acuerdo que desviaste tu mirada hacia la lejanía.

-cuentame… hacerca de los dragones cuando se enamoran…- susurraste, te mire de reojo, algo sorprendido- he leído un libro y… me quedo la duda- sonreí, dándote las mejores de mis sonrisas.

-cada dragon tiene su propia manera de enamorarse, por ejemplo, Gajeel, el es muy posesivo, y asi demuestra su amor por Levy, yo, me comporto de manera tonta y acosador… cuando un dragon se enamora, se enamora de una sola persona, para toda su vida, no importa lo que suceda, seguirá amándola hasta el final…. Y si su amor muere… el dragon morirá con ella, le será fiel hasta el final- susurre algo sonrojado, ella me miro con ternura.

-una hermosa manera de morir… siéndole fiel a tu amor… Natsu si yomuero… ¿tu que arias?- susurraste sorprendiéndome, te mire atontado, pero, luego me acurruque contra tu pecho oliendo tu aroma.

-moriria contigo… Lucy… te amo…- tus mejillas se encendieron, escuche tu corazón latir con fuerza, correspondiste mi abraso y me besaste la frente como una madre a su hijo pequeño.

-no… quiero que vivas por mi… Natsu… vive sin importar que…- me susurraste, levante la mirada, tus hermosos ojos brillaban, tu sedosa piel me exitaba, no lo habia aguantado mas y te bese, aun no queriendo ilusionarme, tu, correspondiste aquel beso brutalmente.

~*Fin narración Natsu*~

-¡Mierda se em hace tarde!- grito el pelirrosado parándose de golpe de la cama, era increíble lo rápido que se habia adaptado a esa época, estaba soñando con Lucy, sonñaba que la besaba, la tiraba contra la cama y le quitaba la ropa mientras la hacia suya, solamente suya, un gran sueño, hacia dias que estaban buscando a la muchacha parecida a Lucy, por eso, el estaba desesperado por llegar tarde al punto de encuentro con sus compañeros, y eso, que eran tan solo las 2:30 am, últimamente se habia estado durmiendo a cualquier hora gracias a la búsqueda intensiva de aquella muchacha que solo aparecia de noche.

-AAAYYY!- se escucho un grito, Natsu le habia pisado la cola a alguien, levanto su pie y la miro, la gatita lo miro con ojos llorosos, sus hermosos ojos chocolates y aquel pelaje azul la hacían ver encantadora, tenia mucho parecido a su madre, Charle, pero su actitud era como la de su padre, Happy, quienes estaban en su casita que Happy habia construido alado de la suya, pero, por alguna extraña razón, esa gatita siempre lo seguía, lucia un elegante moño con cascabel rosado en la cola y un vestido rosa claro- Natsu… eso dolioo…- su mirada tierna hablando a Natsu quien se coloco una campera y se agacho frente suyo, le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza consolándola.

-Lo siento Kirara…- susurro Natsu, esta lo miro y le sonrio- ¿vienes conmigo?- pregunto, la gatita asintió sacando sus diminutas alas y volando pesadamente hacia su cabeza, aun era pequeña y no sabia como mantener sus alas por mucho tiempo.

-¿otra vez vamos a buscar a tu novia?- lre pregunto, Natsu suspiro mientras salía de su casa.

-ya te lo he dicho millones de veces, Lucy no era mi novia, y si, no descansare hasta encontrarla- le dijo, la gatita cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa picarona

-pero… han pasado dieciséis años, Natsu, ¿crees que aun estará viva?- pregunto, el asintió.

-si, por su puesto, Lucy tiene que estar viva- le dijo mientras corria lo mas rápido posible. El estaba dispuesto a dar todo de si apra encontrarla, queria verla, volver a besarla, abrasarla y protegerla, pero, lo que mas anelaba de ella era poder aserla suya, solamente suya.

* * *

-la gema…- susurro una peliblanca encapichada, un brillo negro salía de su pecho, un dolor puntiagudo apareció de la nada- tan solo aguanta…- se susurro a si misma, su espalda sangrava sin parar, su herida se habia abierto, una herida que tenia desde los doce años de edad, todo gracias a su maldición de llevar una de las dos gemas en su interior. La gema la cual le habia dado la vida, pero, también, un gran poder mágico. Camino por las calles vacias de magnolia con sus pocas fuerzas, jadeaba, estaba cansada, mas palida de lo normal, se sentía devil. Muy débil. Iba a colapsar allí mismo, pero algo la hiso seguir caminando.

* * *

-mierda ¿donde se metieron?- pregunto Natsu mirando desesperado por todos lados, no los encontraba.

-mira allí esta Gray y… ¡Hikari!- grito emocionada la gatita al ver a Gray y a una hermosa joven parecida a Juvia caminar junto a el, aparentaba unos diecisiete, pero, enrealdiad, tenia quince años de edad, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre y sus cabellos largos, pero, negros como los de Gray, Natsu la contemplo de arriba hacia abajo algo atontado por lo que ella usaba, un vestido muy ajustado, que resaltaba sus atributos femeninos (herencia de su madre claro esta), era negro y resaltaba su figura y su palida y suave piel, tenia unos tacones altos que, hacían sus piernas delgadas y altas, no pudo dejar de mirarla, no entendia como una presiosura como ella era hija de… bueno, de eso.

-¡oye estúpido deja de mirarla!- le grito Gray pegándole una patada, padre sobreprotector, la gatita volo hasta ella antes de que sus alas desaparecieran- tks, tantos años y sigues siendo el mismo miron pervertido- se quejo Gray, Natsus e levanto frotando su cabeza adolorido, Gray se habia vuelto fuerte, y demasiado. Pudo notar, en sus ojos, signos de madures y algunas arrugas, no podía creer que su amigo, habia comenzado a envejecer tan rápido, incluso parecia tener dos o tres canas blancas que, le quedaban extremadamente bien, era Gray, todo le quedaba bien a ese idiota, como lo llamaba Natsu.

-lo siento…- murmuro Natsu desviando su mirada, sorprendiéndolo, estaba esperando que le contestase o algo, pero nada.

- ella es Hikari, mi hija mayor y…. la ams problemática, esta aquí conmigo, por que la muy genia se ha ido a bailar sin MI autorización- se quejo desviando su mirada hacia ella enojado, la mensionada suspiro pesadamete- ni tu hermano mellizo da tantos problemas niña, ¿crees que es lindo ir a tu habitacion y no encontrarte allí?¿si te piden el documento para ver si eres mayor de edad? La apariencia de madura no es lo único, peinsa un poco Hikari- se quejo Gray, se lo veía maduro y muy responsable.

-papa ya basta, ¡lo hablaremos luego en casa!- se quejo ella, Gray suspiro fastidiado- mama me defenderá…- susurro por lo bajo, cosa que provoco que el pelinegro se enojase mas.

-Gra… acuérdate el por que estamos aquí- susurro Natsu llamando su atención, el asintió.

-como sea, Hikari, el es tu tio Natsu, Natsu Hikari, ahora… ¿Dónde esta Luli?- pregunto buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Quién es Luli?- pregunto Natsu, Hikari y la pequeña Kirara rieron.

-es la hija de Mirajane y Laxus, es muy parecida a Mirajane de niña, tenemos la misma edad- Natsu se estremecio de pies a cabeza con tan solo recordar el como era Mirajane.

-¡Natsu!- Erza corria hacia ellos junto a una rubia, sus cabellos se movían mientras corria, tenia un flequillo recto elegante y sus ojos azules delineados, lucia unos shorts y una remera, zapatillas deportivas, la remera era muy escotada, la muchacha era hermosa, elegante, tenia un tatuaje de trueno como el de Laxus en el mismo ojo, solo que, como habia dicho antes, era un tatuaje, no como el de Laxus que era una marca.

-¡rapido, hemos visto a una muchacha encapuchada corriendo, no hay tiempo que perder!- grito parando con elegancia la rubia, cosa que probo su aroma, un sonrojo del pelirrosa, olia a especias suaves, tal y como Mirajane, con un poco de, lo que parecia ser, polvora.

-¿Qué?- pregunto atondado, miro a Gray el cual asintió antes de comenzar a arrastrarlo junto con su hija, la cual se quejaba de sus tacones.

* * *

La encapuchada ya no podía mas, caería en ese mismo instante, o eso pensaba, ya que, escucho gritos, miro desesperada el lugar donde provinian, su vista era casi borrosa, pero pudo divisar una cabellera pelirrosa correr por la cuidad desesperado, ella estaba frente al mar, aprovecho y se escondio contra una pared justo en el momento que pasaban por allí, el pelirrosado paro de golpe al sentir un aroma familiar, rosas, ese aroma que lo volvia loco, olfateo varias beses, ella intento respirar normalmente, pero no podía, el pelirrosado escucho un jadeo, iba a bajar, pero, la hija de un pelinegro le llamo la atención y salio corriendo detrás de ella. La encapuchada suspiro pesadamente sus piernas perdieron el equilibirio y callo al suelo rendida, eso era todo. Pensó.

* * *

-Tio Natsu, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la pelibegra, quien seguía sosteniendo a Kirara, el corrió hasta ella, donde también se habían detenido los demás.

-el aroma de Lucy…- susurro, lo miraron con confucion- es el aroma de Lucy, también huelo sangre, me parecio escuchar a alguien respirar- les djio, Erza endurecio la mirada.

-vamos- le dijo firme mientras caminaban al lugar donde Natsu se habiadetenido, que para ser justo, allí mismo estaban las escaleras que bajan a la playa. Natsu siguió el aroma con cuidado, bajo lentamente, pero quedo quieto al ver una figuara femenina tirada en la arena.

-¿pero que…?- Gray dejo incompleta la frase, Natsu olio un poco mas antes de abrir sus ojos de par en par y correr a socorrerla, ellos lo siguieron callados.

-¡oye!- grito Natsu arodillandose junto a ella y dándola vuelta, sus manos se mncharon de sangre en ese instante- sangre…- murmuro Natsu, se alarmo aun mas, le quito rápidamente la capucha, su corazón latia, sus latidos lentos, deviles. Se quedo paralizado al verla, cabellos blancos, como la nieve, en su flequillo y a ambos lados del rostro mechones negros, pero, de la nada, cambiaron a dorados, mostrando asi, a Lucy, o eso les hiso creer, el color de sus cabellos volvió al natural, Natsu quedo paralizado sosteniéndola.

-no puede ser…- susurr Erza, el pecho de esa muchacah comenzó a brillar, un brillo negro, que, al instante, provoco que abriese lentamente sus ojos, los mismos que su anteiguo amor, los mismos que de la persona a la cual siempre aprecio, Lucy.

-¿Quién….?- pregunto con un devil tono de voz, Natsu trago saliva.

-estas herida- dijo atontado al sentir mas sangre salir de la espalda de esa chica.

-Natsu…- susurro ella antes de cerrar sus ojos, sorprendiéndolos, ¿de donde lo conocía?

- hay que llevarla a mi casa rápido- informo Natsu parándose de golpe con ella en brazos.

* * *

Al despertar aquella peliblanca se sentia desorientada, su espalda tanto como su peco estaba vendados,se encontraba en una habitacion, la cual esta indundada de un exquisito perfume masculino, lo olio con placer mientras giraba en aquella cama de almoadas mullidas complacida por el tacoto, se sentía… ¿Cómo derlo luego de estar al vorde de la muerte?... fresca, parpadeo varias veces, llevaba puesto una remera de hombre, la cual le quedaba algo larga, se levanto de la cama confundida y algo adolorida, a su lado habia ropa de hombre tirada, por un momento penso lo peor, pero, en ese instante, sus recuerdos borrosos aparecian en su cabeza, con un dolor agudo, ahora recordaba, habia usado de mas su magia y su herida se habia abierto a causa de aquello, alguien la habia rescatado, y, ahora se encontraba allí, camino atontada hacia la puerta, conteniendo el dolor, la empujo un poco, dejando un espacio que dejaba contemplar la sala de estar con cuidado, habia una mesa, la luz entraba por la ventana, calida, sobre la mesa habia un plato de comida, era algo vieja, pero, realmente acogedora, se sintió comoda, y, extrañamente perteneciente a ese lugar, abrió algo atontada la puerta y camino hacia la sala contemplándola con sus hermosos ojos chocolatosos que resaltaban y la hacían realmente hermosa, la luz calida del sol pego contra su blanca piel, y sus cabellos volviéndolos dordados por un momento, para volver a ser blanco, pero, aun asi, su brirllo seguía siendo dorado.

-te has despertado- la saco de sus pensamientos una muchacha se cabellos negros que estaba sentada en una escalera echa de troncos, muy clásica pero linda, la madera parecia ser de roble, miro hacia arriba par aluego gritar con pezadez- ¡papa, tio Natsu, tia Erza, ella se ha despertado!- se corrió enseguida de la escalera y la señalo con una mano, se escucharon golpes, gritos de enojo, y luego, alguien rodar por las escaleras, Hikari se esperaba que, quien hubiese caído fuese su tio, pero, al ver a su padre se sorprendio, estaba mas que desesperado por bajar, que, hasta habia arrojado a Gray.

-¡Maldito Natus!- grito levantándose, pero, su espalda sono probocandole dolor, por las escaleras bajaba Erzam quien piso a Gray con maldad.

-te has vuelto un viejo gruñon- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el sillón para sentarse. Reluciente, bajaba Natsu, se podría decir que a su alrededor habia luces doradas, su gran y sensual sonrisa decoraba su rostro, aquella muchacha se sonrojo al verlo, algo en su interior comenzó a latir con fuerza, comenzó a temblar.

-para tener treinta y pico estas muy mono Tio Natsu- le dijo Luli divertida, estaba junto a Erza sentada, Natsu rio.

-mi juventud por lo menos, es eterna- dijo burlándose mirando a Gray, quien, intentaba pararse con la ayuda de Hikari, pero, ella desvio su mirada hacia la visitante, y , al verla sonrojada y con una mirada tierna e infantil no hiso nada mas que soltar a su padre y correr hacia ella, Gray callo devuelta al suelo con un quejido de dolor.

-¡eres tan mona!- grito contemplándola con ternura, cosa que provoco la vergüenza en aquella muchacha, Natsu desvio su atención hacia la muchacha, y al verla, se quedo paralizado, vio, por un momento a Lucy, para luego ver a otra mujer, su corazón latia con fuerza, se sonrojo, la contemplaba con delicadeza, cada detalle, piel blanca, suave, como la porcelana, ojerosa, si, pero, sus ojoeras la hacían aun mas hermosa, joven, con buen cuerpo, cabellos largos blancos, la misma mirada de su antiguo amor, su olor lo atrapo por completo, aquella fragancia a rosas y vainilla inundaba la habitacion haciendo de los otros olores, ridículos frente al de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- fue lo primero que pronuncio Natsu, ella lo miro, su corazón latia con fuerza, setia que no podía respirar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y, poco a poco resbalaron por sus mejillas llamando la atención de los demás, ella se toco las lagrimas atontada.

-Natsu…- susurro con dulzura, dolor, tristeza, cariño, miedo, placer y ternura, tantos sentimientos tenia en pie, y, la única manera que sabia cono demostrarlos era llorarndo, que genia- te he… encontrado…- susurro.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios y les aseguro que no terminara Natsu x oc, tadavia no estoy al 100% segura xD lucy seguira apareciendo al principio del fic, y como pueden ver, reflejada en mi oc (que enrealidad es totalmente distinta a ella) pero era poner a mi oc o a Lissana o Yukino (y preferi mil veces a mi oc XD) si quieren verla pueden encontrarla en mi Deviantart (esta en mi perfil el link, tengo vagancia de ponerlo en estos momentos xD)**

**Gracias**


End file.
